Incomplete Love
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Abby has almost everything she could want in a man - except it wasn't just one man, it was the combination of two. Abby/Connor and Abby/Danny not a threesome fic


**Disclaimer: not mine, just borrowing them to give them a bit of fun until the new series starts, no copyright intended**

**A/N: in my head this is set towards the end of series 3, there's a few spoilers for series 2 ep 7 and series 3 eps 3 and 8. Abby finds a way of getting everything she needs without having to actually commit. A bit naughty perhaps, but I can understand her reasoning. Contains a mix of Abby/Connor and Abby/Danny**

**As always, reviews are welcome, they feed the muse**

* * *

"Here you go!" Connor said, handing Abby a bottle of beer from the fridge.

"Thanks." she smiled, and watched him as he settled down on the sofa next to her. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, and he shifted to put his arm around her. This was how they spent a number of their evenings now; just completely relaxed and at ease with each other.

"Everything OK?" Connor asked, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. She simply nodded and melted into him. Connor leaned back and began to concentrate on the TV. Abby had no idea what the programme was about, but she didn't care. Being close to Connor was what mattered.

She closed her eyes and thought back to the first time she had dropped her barriers and allowed Connor to see her more vulnerable side. It was after Stephen's funeral and her head was a mess of confusing emotions. It had been a while since she'd actually had feelings for him, but she had still cared about him; even if he was the kind of scumbag that slept with his best friend's wife. Unwittingly, Stephen had made her realise that she wanted more in her life than she had. It was him that made that first crack in her tough exterior appear.

After dealing with what turned out to be a pretty routine anomaly, she and Connor had gone home and silently went about their evening routines. Neither knew what to say to each other - Connor knew Abby had had feelings for Stephen and supposed she was pretty upset. Abby knew Connor would not only be having to deal with his grief, but also the revelation that Caroline had been paid to be with him. The pain was so evident in his eyes, despite the fact he was desperately trying to hide it.

After an hour or so, they both ended up sitting on the sofa staring at something on the TV. It was Connor that finally broke the silence. "Its OK to cry you know." he said, his voice betraying his turmoil. For the first time in her adult life, Abby cried in front of someone else. She had buried her face in Connor's shoulder and sobbed for over an hour as he held her tightly against his warm body. Stephen may have made the crack appear in her defensive wall, but it was Connor that demolished it.

After that, they became as close as you could get without getting physical. They knew each other back to front and inside out; little things like how they liked their coffee, what biscuits they liked. Most of the people around them assumed it wouldn't be long before the pair of them became a proper couple - then Cutter died.

It hit Connor hard; his mentor, friend and the man who had encouraged him so much had gone. Abby too felt a huge loss. Cutter had been like a father to the both of them in many senses, and the ripple effect of his death would be felt for some time. Abby had woken in the middle of the night and went to make herself a drink. She could hear Connor crying, and crept up to his room. "Connor?" she whispered.

"I'll be OK." he said quietly.

Abby slid into his bed as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and pressed her body against his. He wrapped himself into her embrace and they comforted each other with soft caresses and light tender kisses. When the light of morning streamed through the crack in the curtains, they were asleep in each other's arms.

For Abby, this was as far as she could allow this to go. She knew Connor practically worshipped the ground she walked on, and she would only have to say the word and he would be there giving her everything she could ever want. That night, she had almost asked him to make love to her but had stopped herself. If she gave herself to Connor completely, it would mean putting her heart into someone else's hands - and that meant it could easily be shattered. She couldn't do that again, not after the last time. So Connor was kept firmly at a safe distance.

She opened her eyes again and brought herself back to the here and now. Actually, she was pretty happy with things as they were. Connor made her feel safe and secure. He was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, and there when she needed her spirits lifting. He was "Mr Reliable" and she needed that constant in her life at the moment. She looked up at him, his face tight with concentration. He was a good man, and she knew she was lucky to have him around. One day, some lucky woman was going to sweep him off his feet and have him completely - emotionally and physically. She envied whoever that would be.

Closing her eyes again, her mind turned to the other man in her life. Once she had decided that she couldn't get into a full blown relationship with Connor, other needs began to surface. She needed to be touched and not just held; she wanted to be satisfied sexually. Mechanical means were OK, but she craved for more than just an orgasm. Her one and only attempt at seducing a man in a nightclub ended up in disaster and she had pretty much resigned herself to having to settle for self gratification. Then Jack went and got himself trapped in the future and things changed. Jack's revelations that Connor had kept his gambling problems from her, and had somehow managed to get Becker to help him get Rex back made her head feel like it would explode. In her confusion, she broke her rule and kissed Connor.

She had made her way back to the ARC; already regretting what she had done and trying to work out how to deal with the situation so that he wouldn't be hurt.

"Bit of close call today, eh?" Danny had said as he passed her in the corridor.

Abby nodded. "Look, Danny. I just wanted to say thank you for not giving up on Jack."

"Don't mention it. I sort of know how it feels." he dipped his head and sniffed, fighting back tears as he thought about his own brother. Moments later, Abby found herself offering to help clean up the cut on his neck from where he had been attacked by the future predator. He had saved her brother's life; she at least owed him a little help.

She had laughed at him and called him a wimp when he yelped in pain as she applied antiseptic to his wound. He pouted, then edged closer to her as she tended to him. Feeling his warmth so close un-nerved Abby and she felt her throat tighten. Danny's hand rested on her hip to steady himself and it sent a shiver of electricity through her entire body. A desire was stirring inside the pit of her stomach, which she tried to ignore - this was Danny, the team leader, she couldn't feel like this about him.

She tried to back away, but Danny's arm was now circled around her waist and drawing her closer instead. As she began to protest, she caught the look in his eyes and her stomach flipped. His pupils were so wide it made his eyes seem almost black and she could see his Adam's apple moving up and down his throat as he swallowed nervously. Her body was aching for physical contact, but she couldn't, could she? … not with Danny.

"If I'm not reading this situation correctly, tell me now before I do something I regret." Danny whispered huskily.

"That would depend on what you're reading." she replied. Her body was practically screaming at her now, demanding to be given the attention it wanted. Her heart was pounding hard and fast and she could hear her breathing becoming heavier. Her head was telling her to back away now; that this was wrong - but she couldn't.

Danny took her hand and guided it to his crotch. There was no mistaking how aroused he was, and she knew she could have him right here and now - he was offering himself on a plate to her. She gave in to what her body wanted and forced her lips against Danny's, abandoning herself to the lust she had suppressed for so long.

Danny responded instantly now that he had the confirmation he had read the situation correctly. Using the arm around her waist, he pulled her closer into him, and with his free hand he grabbed a handful of her hair at the back of her head and returned her kiss. His tongue pushed her lips apart and began to explore the inside of her mouth.

Both knew they could be caught any minute, but neither could wait until they were in the privacy of one of their homes. Clothes were practically ripped off and tossed to the ground, and then Abby straddled Danny's lap and guided his long, thick cock into her. "Fuck yes!" she moaned out as he entered her,; his cock stretching and filling her to the limit. She sank down onto him, feeling him pushing inside deeper and deeper and wondering when he would stop. It may have been a while since she'd had sex, but she knew she'd never had a cock so deep inside, or had to stretch so wide to accommodate one. Finally, he was completely inside her and he allowed a few moments for her to become accustomed to him; her internal muscles clamping onto him and claiming him for herself.

Then they began to move together, gently and slowly at first; the movements barely there. Abby leaned back slightly, allowing Danny to lean forward and suck her breasts whilst his hands moved to her hips to guide her movements. Their pace increased; Danny fucking Abby with steady, rhythmic and determined strokes; the sound of their bodies slapping together mingling with the soft sighs, whimpers and gasps and the heavy breathing.

Abby felt the fire in her groin begin to spread, and she knew it wouldn't be long before her body would be swamped in an intense orgasm. "Danny, I'm so close!" she murmured. "I just need a bit more…" She dropped forward and captured his mouth in a kiss; tongues tangling together.

"Me too, Abby!" Danny rasped, and he increased the pace and force of his upwards thrusts into her; pulling his cock out as far as the tip then pounding back into her. Abby gave a loud moan each time, as each stroke sent a wave of pleasure through her.

"Fuck me!" she gasped, guiding his hand to her clit. He knew what she wanted and began to rub and circle its swollen hub with his thumb. "Yesss!" she hissed, hovering dangerously close to the edge now. She felt Danny's hips buck wildly against hers and then he let out a loud gasp as his cock exploded into her. Seconds later, her head began to spin and her body shook violently as Danny continued to thrust into her, filling her willing body with his seed.

They had stayed there, bodies locked together as one, for several minutes as both recovered. As they silently gathered together their clothes and dressed, Abby assumed this would be a one-off. They both went their separate ways and went back to how things had been before. But Abby found herself needing more; and after a few days she plucked up the courage to send Danny a text suggesting a repeat performance. She didn't expect a response at all, so was shocked when he replied almost straight away. What shocked her even more was he was definitely interested in more, as long as it was "no strings attached" That suited Abby as well.

Back in the here and now, Abby sighed. She'd been having sex with Danny two or three times a week for the last month now and the arrangement was working well. She never stayed afterwards, it was always just purely sex. He was satisfying her physical needs more than adequately, but that was all she could give him.

Abby knew she was a lucky woman. She had everything she needed - Connor worshipped her, looked after her and made her feel secure and Danny satisfied her sexually. But she could never allow herself to love either of them, or give herself completely to one of them. That final barrier would not be broken down.


End file.
